I Liked You First (Missing Scene)
by hereismyvoid
Summary: The missing scene from "I Liked You First."


**A/N: Here's the missing scene from "I Liked You First". I recommend reading that before starting this one :) Feedback is always appreciated and I would love some fic ideas if you have them!**

* * *

"I love you so much Zig, more than I could ever imagine, and I'm so glad that you waited for me." The two stared back at each other, both with eyes brimmed with tears. The love they felt at that moment was insurmountable. Zig didn't know what to say, all he could think to do was lean in and give Maya the most passionate kiss he could muster. Zig grabbed the side of Maya's face, pulling the blonde in as close as possible. The pair's mouths moved excitedly against each other, as their hands roamed generously. Zig moved so that he was on top Maya, never losing contact with her lips. Maya's right hand sat comfortably against the back of the boy's neck, as her left arm draped around his body. Desperate for more contact, Maya moved her legs so Zig was nestled between her thighs. The pair began to move their hips against each other, as moans and gasps escaped their lips in between kisses. Zig's hand moved to Maya's chest, cupping her through her dress. Maya reveled at the contact, releasing a moan. After a few moments, she gently pushed the boy back, staring at the him with great desire. Maya then reached down and removed her dress, as Zig stared down in awe.

"You're so beautiful." Zig placed a gentle kiss on Maya's lips as she began to unbutton his black collared shirt. Once the boy's shirt was discarded, he began to kiss gently against the blonde's neck as he palmed her breast, alternating between both sides.

"I love you Zig," the blonde whimpered.

"I love you too Maya," the boy whispered against her skin. Zig then slid his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. Once her bra was off, Zig kissed her lips and began to make his way down. The dark haired boy stopped, placing kisses on each breast while palming the other. Maya moaned under his touch. Zig then began to make his way down further, kissing the blonde's stomach and stopping at the elastic of her underwear. He then looked up at the blonde, asking for permission. Once she gave the go ahead, her panties soon joined the pile on the floor. Zig placed a kiss on each thigh before moving his hand to her crotch. The blonde released a loud moan, causing the boy to smirk. Zig moved up and began to kiss Maya as his finger moved inside her. Teasing her clit, the boy gently bit the girl's bottom lip as she whimpered in pleasure. Sensing Maya was close, Zig moved faster. The blonde could feel her release as her breathing shortened. Zig began to nibble lightly at Maya's neck as she reached the edge.

"Oh Zig!" she yelled as she came. The boy slowed down his movements, and once she was done, he kissed her gently. Maya's hands moved over Zig's chest, down his stomach, and then to his belt buckle. Taking the hint, he stepped off the bed and took off his pants and boxers. The blonde smiled as he made his way back to the bed. She then turned to her drawer and pulled out a condom. Zig then took it and placed it on as Maya waited patiently. Once he was done, he settled between her thighs kissing her gently.

"Are you ready?"

"Absolutely." Maya smiled. Zig placed another kiss on the blonde's mouth before entering her. Zig waited for the blonde to adjust as he reveled at the feeling of her walls tightening around him. After a few short seconds she nodded. Zig began thrusting slowly as the blonde gently wrapped her arms around him. Feeling more comfortable, Maya began to generously meet the boy's thrusts, encouraging him to increase his speed.

"Faster!" Maya moaned, eliciting Zig to grab her legs and straddle them on either side of him. Maya enjoyed this new sensation as he hit a deeper spot within her. Gasps and moans were released as the sound of their slapping skin echoed throughout the room. Zig kissed Maya's neck as she began to feel her climax approaching. The blonde clawed gently at his back, eliciting a guttural moan from the boy. Maya's vision became out of focus as she reached the edge.

"Z-Zig!" she gasped. Zig followed shortly thereafter.

"Maya!" he yelled as he came. Zig rested his head against Maya's for a moment.

"I love you so much." he whispered before placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I love you too." Zig slowly moved away to discard the condom. Within seconds, he was back in the bed holding Maya in his arms.

"Tonight was perfect." Maya said looking up at Zig.

"It really was." Zig looked down, "I wish it went this well the first time."

"Well, we definitely made up for it." Maya looked up at Zig and placed a kiss on his lips. They felt incredibly happy. Lying in the afterglow of their encounter, Maya and Zig recognized that although life had many uncertainties, the two could not deny that they were absolutely and completely in love with each other. As Zig began to fall asleep, he smiled to himself, musing the idea that although the blonde had liked him first, he'd love her forever.


End file.
